


brown paper bag

by A0Nic



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Toys, Trans!Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9918677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A0Nic/pseuds/A0Nic
Summary: Noctis buys a present on his way home that he thinks they'll both enjoy, a lot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm waaaaaaaaaaaay behind for the fact that this is originally a valentines fic, in my defense I STARTED writing it around valentines day I'm just really lazy and I've been RPing for so long that it took me a while to get back into the swing of writing a fan fiction by myself.

“Happy Valentines day Prompt.” Noctis put the paper bag on the table, smiling at his boyfriend, he pulled two things out of the bag, a vibrator and a strap on dildo. 

Prompto looked at them, blinking at the strap on in confusion. “Why a strap on? You have a dick already… “

Noctis smiled and shook his head, walking over to his boyfriend and pulling the small chocobutt-haired man into his arms so he could whisper in his ear. “You see...I really want to ride you.” 

Prompto’s cheeks flushed up at that, a shiver going down his spine when Noctis whispered in his ear, he definitely liked the sound of that, and even found himself pressing closer to his royal boyfriend. “Oh yeah?” 

Noctis knows that teasing tone of voice, different from the joking prankster one, lower, more seductive, Noctis thinks that his new purchases may be put to use sooner than he expected. “Yeah, I’ve been thinking about it for a while actually.” And as soon as he spoke, he pressed his lips against Prompto’s, wrapping his arms around Prompto’s waist.

And they’re going at it, the kissing gets deeper all tongue and teeth and need, and Noctis finds himself guiding Prompto back so that he’s pressing him up against the wall, pulling his vest off his scrawny shoulders, letting it drop to the ground, arms now on Prompto’s hips, sliding his hands up, stopping at the edge of Prompto’s binder. “Can I?” 

Prompto’s head is spinning, he’s warm in such a wonderful way, and it takes him a moment for his mind to uncloud enough for him to acknowledge what his boyfriend is asking and he nods, even lifting his arms so that Noctis can pull off his shirt, and unclasp his binder, both garments following the vest and finding their way to the floor. 

Noctis’ shirt comes off too not much later, and he then picked Prompto up entirely and carried him into the bedroom, putting him down on the bed. “Just a minute…” He went back into the kitchen to get the toy’s he’d bought, bringing the bag into the bedroom and grinning at Prompto who was slightly sitting up on the bed, lust filling his beautiful blue eyes. “God you are so gorgeous…” 

Prompto still isn’t used to compliments like that from Noctis, and his cheeks flare up in embarrassment, he looks down as Noctis climbs onto the bed, pulling a flushed and playfully reluctant Prompto into his arms, at which the blond hides his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck and whimpers out a small “Stop it…” In response to the complement. 

Noctis chuckled and then kissed Prompto hard again, pressing him down against the bed. “Want you…” He murmured against the blond’s lips, biting at the bottom one, hands exploring his boyfriend’s upper body, his fingers found a nipple, pinching it and gaining the most wonderful little mewl from Prompto. His hands made their way down to Prompto’s pants pulling the zipper down with some work, and starting to slide Prompto’s pants off his hips, he pushed them down far enough so that the blond had an easy time of wiggling his way out of them and soon he was only in his boxers, and Noctis climbed off for the moment so he could match his boyfriend’s state of undress. He leaned down over Prompto again, sliding his hand up the other boy’s freckled thigh, teasingly rubbing at him through his boxers, Prompto whined giving him needy eyes and Noctis leaned up to kiss him. “That you want, hm?” He asked, lips teasingly inches away from Prompto’s. 

Prompto whined and pressed up against his boyfriend, needing to relieve at least a little bit of the pressure building up inside of him. “Can you...can you put the toy inside of me while you ride me?” He finally gets the courage to ask what he’s been thinking since he saw what was in that brown paper bag. 

Noctis hadn’t even thought of that if he was being honest, but man did he like the sound of it so he nodded, kissing Prompto’s lips gently. “Yes...god yes baby that sounds amazing actually.” He murmured, reaching into the bag to pull out both the toys. “Can you grab the lube for me?” 

Prompto nodded and sat up, leaning over to the bedside table and pulling the drawer open, he pulled out the bottle of lube and handed it to Noctis, excitement was coursing through Prompto’s body, he couldn’t wait, he was excited to finally be able to fuck his boyfriend, well, sort of. 

Noctis took the lube from Prompto and sat up to slip his boxers off, watching Prompto do the same with his own. The prince grinned and wouldn’t help but move over to Prompto again, sliding his hand between his thighs to rub at his clit, he was so wet already, watching the blond mewl and squirm was exciting. 

“Mmm Noct...stop teasin’ I’m so wet already…” Prompto whimpered, all but going limp against Noctis as he was played with, he wanted more so badly, and the grin on his boyfriend’s face told him he wasn’t done with being teased just yet, damn Noctis had him wrapped around his finger and he knew it. 

“But I like the noises you make when I tease you like this…” Noctis whispers in Prompto’s ear, sliding one finger inside of him, mostly to make sure that he was wet enough to take the vibrator before he picked up the toy in question, turning it on to the lowest setting, eyes on Prompto’s face. “Alright. I’m going to put it in, lay still.” He murmured, moving back a little so he could push the toy inside of Prompto, the blond gave a little mewl and curled up, Noctis stopped. “Is this okay?” When he got a nod in response he pushed the toy the rest of the way in, admiring the way that Prompto took the toy, to the point where there was just the end of it sticking out of him. 

Prompto was moaning and whimpering almost immediately, and he knew they were just getting started but it felt so damn good. He moved his hips as Noctis began the second part of the process, putting the harness on him. As everything was set into place, it was a really nice view for the blond to see himself with a dick for once, if only he could have one all the time… He watched as Noctis reached for the lube that was sitting beside them and started prepping himself with it, the sight was incredibly hot to Prompto, he couldn’t help shamelessly staring and moaning at it.

Noctis loved the sounds coming out of his boyfriend, the small squeaks and moans, he looked so good laying there, waiting patiently for him. When the prince thought he was slick and loose enough he sat up, slowly lowering himself onto the silicon dick with a small groan, looking down at Prompto as he put his hands on Prompto’s side to steady himself. “Ah fuck that feels just as good as I’d imagined…” Noctis moaned. 

He started moving after giving himself a moment, moaning almost in unison with Prompto, he kept his eyes locked on the freckled boy beneath him, who was making such lovely sounds, and squirming so much that Noctis had half a mind to tie him up. “You make such beautiful noises baby, does it feel good?” He watched Prompto’s reactions with a smile. 

Prompto nodded, whining and moaning instead of being able to form words, he was so lost in the pleasure already he couldn’t even speak.

“Use your words Prompto.” 

“Y-Yeah, it feels amazing...I’m so close already…” The blond whimpered softly, making Noctis smile. 

“Already? That thing must be powerful, I have it on the lowest setting Prom.” Noctis teased a little, running his hands along freckled skin to play with Prompto’s nipples, making him whine even more. “Or maybe you were too eager, hm?” 

“Ah….shut up Noct…” Prompto’s voice was barely above a whisper, his eyes were closed as he wiggled and squirmed around underneath Noctis. “I’m so close...but it’s like the toy is keeping me on the very edge, and not letting me cum.” 

“Good.” Noctis smirked, “I want to see you squirm, see how much you can take before you beg me to let you cum, can you do that?” 

Prompto shuddered at the words but managed a nod finally, looking up at Noctis. “Yeah…” 

“Good boy…” Noctis leaned down to kiss Prompto, groaning at the sensation of it, he felt nicely full without having to do much of anything, he actually just enjoyed Prompto’s dick being inside of him, even if the dick didn’t actually physically belong to the man in question, in his mind it did. 

This went on for several minutes, Noctis would occasionally rock back and forth on the plastic cock to get some friction, he kept his hands on Prompto for the most part, but moved one so he could jerk himself off, soon he could hear the noises that Prompto was making were getting more and more desperate, he grinned and leaned down. “Remember to beg, sweetheart.” He murmured in Prompto’s ear.

Prompto didn’t speak for several more minutes, still uttering small whimpering noises and squirming around under Noctis, it took another soft prompt from the prince for him to open his mouth and even try and form words; “nnng...please…” He managed out, making Noctis grin down at him. 

“Please what?” 

“P-please let me cum…” 

Noctis couldn’t take it, the way that Prompto’s voice broke as he pleaded was doing wonders on his own orgasm, reaching his limit he came all over Prompto’s stomach with a groan, waiting a few more minutes before lifting himself off the dick, shit he was sore. “Do you think if I take the toy out you’ll cum? Or do you need help?” 

Prompto whined, the feeling of no longer having Noctis grinding down on him relieved some of the constant pressure, but it wasn’t enough. “Ah...I think I might...need help…” He whimpered, his blue eyes locking with Noctis’ pleading. 

“Alright, I’m going to take the toy out.” Noctis propped himself on his knees, reaching down to rub at Prompto’s clit while his other hand slowly slid the toy out of the blond, he felt Prompto shiver when he had pulled the toy all the way out, he smirked and leaned up to kiss him. “How does it feel?” 

“It feels g-good…” Prompto’s voice broke again, and he curled in on himself as he neared his orgasm, making it unintentionally harder for his boyfriend to get him off, but Noctis accomplished his goal, with Prompto rolling around and moaning loudly, only to collapse with his face in the pillow, giving Noctis a really nice view of his ass. 

“Wow…” Noctis laid down and wrapped his arms around Prompto, coaxing the blond onto his side, pulling him so they were spooning. “That was amazing.” He murmured, peppering Prompto’s freckled face with kisses. “I love you so much.” 

“Mmm love you too.” Prompto murmured tiredly, he was so worn out he felt himself getting sleepy as he lay in Noctis’ arms. 

After a few moments of cuddling and winding down Noctis reached over Prompto so he could temporarily clean and lay aside the fact dick and vibrator (he’d clean them properly later) before snuggling against his boyfriend and closing his eyes, a good valentines present indeed.


End file.
